1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera control devices. The present invention specifically relates to remotely controlling a camera by a utilization of an unattached monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remotely controlling a pan operation (horizontal orientation), a tilt operation (vertical orientation) and a zoom operation of a camera is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,904 discloses a mounted video camera that can be panned and tilted at desired angles as well as selectively zoomed to obtain a desired image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,904 further discloses an unattached monitor having push buttons to remotely control the pan, tilt, and zoom operations of the video camera.
The present invention is directed to advancing the art of remotely controlling video cameras.